In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a bearing race and seal driver set or kit and a pinion bearing race driver set or kit for installation of bearing races and seals.
Lisle Corporation has, for a number of years, made available an automotive repair tool identified as a Bearing Race and Seal Driver Set. Lisle Corporation makes and sells such sets, identified as Product No. 12600 and No. 12980, which are used for the purpose of inserting a properly aligned bearing race quickly into an axle housing, by way of example. The same tools may be used to install seals in a housing. Tools of this general type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,553 issued Mar. 28, 1972 for a Bearing Race Driver, which patent is incorporated herewith by reference.
With the continuous development of various vehicle designs and vehicle improvements, such as four-wheel drive and other changes in vehicle construction, the number, variety and construction of bearing races has evolved. Bearing races are now commonly used in transmissions, differentials and other component parts of a vehicle and in many other machines. In certain circumstances, bearing races are larger than previously common place and thus more difficult to position or insert. Thus, tools of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,553 and the references cited therein are not always adequate for machine and vehicle repair; namely, replacement or installation of seals and bearing races.
Additionally, quality control of the component parts in vehicles and machines, especially replacement parts, may be deficient necessitating more frequent replacement of parts such as bearing races. For example, a bearing race may not be properly heat treated and, as such, may fail prior to an expected life span. As a consequence, the removal and replacement of bearings, seals and bearing races is a growing repair consideration. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved bearing race driver sets or kits capable of use for a broad range of automotive and machine components including, but not limited to pinion bearing races.